Coded
by princessbinas
Summary: When X.A.N.A messes with portal technology nothing can turn out well. It's up to Team Avatar and The Lyoko Warriors to stop X.A.N.A from using Aang as a weapon. Will X.A.N.A win and dominate the world or will the two teams prove X.A.N.A wrong?
1. DISCLAIMER

NOTICE: I don't own A:TLA or Code Lyoko. This may have references to other shows and anime. Hope you enjoy and hope to hear from you guys.


	2. XANA Gets Dirty

Five weeks after the war, Aang and his friends are flying around.

"Aang! I am gonna throw up! Slow down and take it easy!", Sokka screamed as Aang goes for a nose dive, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I hope he knows what he is doing! Twinkle Toes please, Slow down! If you go any faster I am going to fall out of the saddle!", Toph said hanging on to the saddle terrified. Aang lands Appa and everyone gets off.

"Please... don't... do... _that_... again...", Zuko says then runs for a nearby bush to puke. Everyone cringes in disgust as Zuko throws up.

"Oh dear.", Katara says trying to look away, "So what should we be doing now?"

"I don't know.", Aang says with an embarrassed look for making the gang wanting to puke from the wild ride on Appa.

"Take it easy next time Twinkle Toes. Where you trying to reenact the times we were being chased?", Toph said.

All of the sudden a worm hole appears with an eerie growl.

"What is that thing?", Aang said trying to back away, but no use.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Everyone screams as they get sucked in.

At the factory, Jeremie is looking on the supercomputer to see if any new X.A.N.A attacks have occurred. As he was taking a look a worm hole opens in the Mountain Sector Lyoko and the gang falls out of it.

"Were are we?"

"Were's Appa?"

"Is everyone okay?"

"If that was you Twinkle Toes I am so gonna give pay back one day!"

"It wasn't me!"

"At least we have Momo"

"Sokka! We need to find away out of here not play with Momo!"

"Who are you guys and how did you get in there?", Jeremie asks.

"Who said that! Come out and face my boomerang!", Sokka says drawing out his boomerang.

"Uh, Sokka. We are the only ones here...", Aang says.

"You guys. I am Jeremie you guys are inside Lyoko. I am communicating through the supercomputer."

"Through a what now?", Toph says.

"I am not sure how you got into Lyoko without the scanners. Let me check the data base to see if there is anything helpful for explaining it.", Jeremie says searching the data base, "Not again! X.A.N.A did this. But how? And why? I guess it was playing with the prototype portal technology.", Jeremie says in shock.

Jeremie continues searching and finds profiles on the gang.

"What's this? Interesting...", Jeremie says reading them.

Sokka's profile says:

_Profession: Warrior_

_Weapons: A boomerang/a sword made from a meteorite._

_Powers: None_

_Age: 15_

Katara's profile says:

_Profession: Master_

_Weapons: Water_

_Powers: Water_

_Age: 14_

Toph's profile says:

_Profession: Master (Blind)_

_Weapons: Earth_

_Powers: Earth_

_Age: 12_

Zuko's profile says:

_Profession: Master, royalty_

_Weapon: Fire_

_Powers: Fire_

_Age: 16_

"Wow. I never imagined such power types in Lyoko! I wonder what those little symbols next to their power types mean...", Jeremie says in awe and continues to read.

Momo's profile reads:

_Type: Lemur Bat mix_

_Power: Air_

_Age: ?_

"You have to be kidding me. How could a Lemur and a Bat have an offspring?", Jeremie says in shock. He continues on to read Aang's profile.

_Profession: Master/?_

_Weapons: Air/Earth/Fire/Water/?_

_Powers: Air/Earth/Fire/Water/?_

_Age: 112/12_

Jeremie does a spit take upon seeing his age. "_112?_ You don't look 112! You look 12!", Jeremie says in confusion, "And another thing I don't get is he is the only one with more than one power type. That's different. I wonder what goes in the ? spaces."

Soon the gang is ambushed by several Krabs and Kankralats.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!", The gang screams and makes a run for it.

"Stay back! I'm warning you crab like thingies!", Sokka says drawing his boomerang.

"Sokka! Watch out!", Katara yells as a Kankralat charges at him.

"Get away from me you creepy things! I have boomerang and I am not afraid to use it!", Sokka says while aiming.

"Odd! thank goodness your here! There is a group of kids that X.A.N.A teleported in. I have no idea how it got access to portal technology but their in need of help.", Jeremie says.

"Okay! On my way!", Odd says saluting then running into the scanner room and enters a scanner.

_"Transfer, Odd"_

_"Scanner, Odd"_

_"Virtualization!"_

Odd then appears in front of the gang. The group get's startled and get in defensive positions.

"Stand back if you it's good for you!", Sokka says raising his boomerang.

"Nice pony tail!", Odd says trying to hold in his laugh.

"IT'S A WARRIOR'S WOLF TAIL! WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY GET IT?", Sokka yells.

"Maybe it's because you made up the name Snoozles!", Toph says punching Sokka in the arm.

"Relax. I am here to help.", Odd says hoping to calm down the stressed out gang.

Odd uses his Laser Arrows to take down five of the monsters. Aang Airbends the remaining one into a tree. Zuko Firebends the monster to a crisp.

"Wow! That was awesome! That was wicked!", Odd says in amazement, "You gotta teach me those wicked moves!"

"Ughhh... We're not sure if you can bend or not...", Zuko says with not amused look.

Odd looks confused and his tail moves side to side.

"I guess he can't...", Sokka says whispering.

"And why on earth do you have an ACTUAL tail? Is you mom _a cat_?", Sokka says teasing Odd. Odd gets an offended look.

"Sokka, quit it!", Katara says hitting Sokka in the head with a chunk of ice.

"Oww!"

"My mom is not a cat! This is the form I get when I enter Lyoko. And I like it.", Odd says posing. Aang starts giggling at the ridiculous pose.

"Now how do we get out?", Katara asks.

Jeremie starts the Devirtualization program to devirtualize the gang and Odd. After everyone is out they breath hard.

"I hope I never have to go back in there!", Aang says pointing to the scanners.

"You've said it.", Zuko says.

"Agreed.", Katara says.

Momo chirps.

"I would rather eat fireballs than go into that nightmare!", Sokka shouts but his mouth is slapped by Toph.

"Learn to keep that mouth shut Sokka.", Toph says in a not amused tone.

"I go in there everyday.", Odd says with a smile pointing to the scanners.

"Are you nuts! We almost got killed!", Sokka says gesturing to the scanners.

"You don't technically die in there. You get devirtualized back here instead.", Odd says with a happy tone.

"Boy my feet are hot! I am gonna take off my shoes not", Odd says as he starts taking off his shoes.

"Odd no! Not in here!", Jeremie yells in disgust.

Odd however has alreay gotten them off.

"Ugh!", everyone except Odd says in disgust.

"Those things are worse than Sokka's!", Toph says plugging her nose.

"Oh you think so? Want a smell off!", Sokka says with a challenging look and takes off his shoes making the room far smellier.

"UGGGHHH!", Everyone except Sokka and Odd yells an flees the factory.

"Don't go in there! Odd and his new friend have taken off their shoes and it stinks severally bad. I may have even smelled sewage and swamp water too on the other guy's feet!", Jeremie says with a disgusted look.

"Hey! Why did you run guys?", Sokka says with his feet bare along with Odd who's feet are also bare.

"Oh my!", Yumi says, "Another smelly pair of feet! It was bad enough with Odd's alone!"

"You said it Yumi!", Ulrich says with a green face and sticking out his tongue.

"Hey their not that bad!", Odd says.

"Maybe it's because you live in your own filth!", Yumi says turning green.

"Who are those guys?", Ulrich says pointing to the gang.

"That I am not sure. When I pulled up their profiles on the supercomputer it didn't give any names.", Jeremie, "Would you mind telling us?"

"This is Sokka AKA Snoozles, Katara AKA Sugar Queen, Zuko and from what I have heard from his crazy sister Zuzu, Momo our Flying Lemur, Aang AKA Twinkle Toes, and I am Toph AKA The Blind Bandit."

Everyone tries to hold back the laughter at the nicknames Toph had given the others.

"Twinkle Toes? You've got to be kidding me! That is a name of girl shoes! Ha ha ha ha!", Odd says breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

"I told you not to respond to it! It wasn't manly!", Sokka whispers to Aang. Aang blushes and laughs a little in embarrassment.

"Aren't you a little too young for tattoos?", Odd says with an eyebrow raised.

"We shouldn't be asking those kind of questions Odd.", Ulrich says slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Your gonna ruin my Lyoko style!", Odd says fixing it, "It took a ton of gel to get it this way!"

"Well it took me nothing to do my Wolf-Tail Knot.", Sokka brags pointing to his Wolf-Tail. Odd groans.

"Please excuse my brother. He can be a jerk sometimes.", Katara says elbowing Sokka.

Aelita comes running to the groups.

"What's going on and who are these people?", Aelita asks.

Jeremie explains the situation and how they ended up here.

"This is bad. This has to be X.A.N.A's lamest attempts...", Ulrich says from what he knows about Sokka.

"What or who is X.A.N.A?" Zuko asks with a short temper.

"X.A.N.A is a Multi agent program that has been terrorizing various people for awhile. It wants to take over the world as we know it. We have been trying to stop it.", Jeremie explains.

Everyone in the gang has confused looks.

"Oh right.", Jeremie says remembering they don't have that kind of technology.

"I sensed it as another attack.", Aelita says.

"What would it want with these guys! Look one is blind, one is grumpy, one is possibly thinking of something to insult me again, one is an _**ANIMAL**_, one is _**playing with**_ the animal, one is... I am not sure what to say.", Odd says in a loud tone, "I mean really! What can these guys do damage wise already?"

"Oh you little smart mouth!", Zuko says finally losing it and Firebends at Odd.

"Oh man! Please tell me I am seeing things!", Odd says in defeat.

"Oh your not seeing anything! Have another fire ball!", Zuko says launching another fire ball at Odd.

"Zuko! Calm down! You said you were going to learn to control your Firebending but here you are Firebending at a CHILD! Again!", Sokka yells at Zuko.

Zuko groans. "Your one lucky boy this time. Trust me. Don't pull that trick again.", Zuko says pointing to Odd.

"If I heard you correctly, you said Zuko was Firebending.", Jeremie said.

"Yes. He was. He has a habit of blowing up over every little thing like a small beach party.", Sokka says.

"At the time Sozin's Comet was only three days away! That was a bad time to have one Sokka!", Zuko yelled.

"It appears the powers category on their profile is actually a type of bending. I still don't understand how it got transferred here with you.

"Bending is something your born with.", Katara says with a matter of fact tone.

"Born with?", Jeremie says rubbing his eyes.

"I guess X.A.N.A's latest attack was not as lame as I thought.", Odd says whispering in Jeremie's ear to avoid being pelted by Zuko again.

Zuko rubs his eyes as his eye go twords Yumi.

"You remind me of someone.", Zuko says pointing at Yumi.

"Me? Oh please.", Yumi says rolling her eyes.

"I literally mean it!", Zuko says, "You remind me of Mai. She wore black and has the same tone as well."

"Really?", Yumi says unimpressed.

"Now we too figure out who is staying with who. I will be working on something that might get you guys home.", Jeremie says.

"Oh! Oh! I will take Sokka and Aang home with me!", Odd says in a childish manner.

"Okay...", Sokka and Aang say simultaneously with an awkward look on their faces.

"I guess I will take Zuko.", Ulrich says motioning to come.

"This better not be another smart mouthed guy.", Zuko says crossing his arms and pouting.

"I will take Toph", Yumi says.

"I will take Katara", Aelita says.

"Hopefully our time here won't be an absolute mess.", Toph says in a snarky attitude.

_At Odd's house..._

"Well this is my room.", Odd says.

"Don't you ever clean it?", Aang asks.

"Only when my parents tell me to.", Odd says flopping down on his bed.

"What's this?", Sokka says picking up a green device.

"That's my fork.", Odd says, "I use it if there's an emergency like when I am forced to use chopsticks. And I am terrible with them."

Odd puts his arms underneath his head and kicks off his shoes.

"Not again!", Aang says plugging his nose and runs out by enhancing his speed with Airbending.

"Oh please. Your gonna have to do better than that!", Sokka says kicking off his shoes.

"Odd dinner is ready... Ugh! Odd and Sokka please wash those feet of yours before eating if your going to have your shoes off!", Odd's mother says plugging her nose.

In the kitchen Aang wonders around looking around being nosy. He spots coffee. He sniffs it and takes a sip and goes wild like the time he had Chi Enhancing Tea and makes an Air Scooter and goes all over the house.

"What on earth! Get down from there!", Odd's mother says spotting Aang who is speeding past her on the ceiling.

"Not again...", Sokka says with a sigh, "What can I used to get him to stop before he hurts himself?"

"A broom may work.", Odd says getting the broom and whacks Aang off the ceiling. Aang falls down from the ceiling with a thud.

"What was that for?", Aang says rubbing his head.

"You got into the coffee didn't ya?", Odd says with a raised eyebrow.

Aang looks embarrassed and see what he did. "Oops. Sorry."

"Apology excepted. Please don't get into the coffee again.", Odd says as he goes to examine the damage.

_At Yumi's house..._

"Please don't do anything stupid, eat with chopsticks, and please have manners.", Yumi says.

"Not a problem. Unlike my friends I have manners but I choose to leave it. They never learned anything.", Toph says.

At dinner Yumi is surprised that Toph could pull it off. She was surprised because Odd who was once over could never pull it off.

_At Kadic Academy outside Aelita's room..._

"Odd normally is here but his parents wanted him home for a while to spend quality time together.", Aelita explains.

"So this is where I will be?", Katara says.

"Yes.", Aelita says, "Jim is coming hurry get in!"

"Wow this room is so nice. It is kinda small.", Katara says.

_At Ulrich's room..._

"Odd would be in here but his parents want him at home for a bit to spend time together.", Ulrich says.

"Good thing cause I don't think I can live with that guy.", Zuko says.

Zuko spots the room littered with Chinese Takeouts.

"What happened here?", Zuko says in shock.

"Odd... Before he left he had several Takeouts and forgot to clean them up. He is quite the big eater and is always hitting on the cafeteria lady for extras.", Ulrich says face palming.

Zuko face palms as well as this reminds him of Sokka who made food jokes like the one that involved the fish hook.

_Back at Odd's house during dinner..._

"Ugh...", Aang says sticking out his tongue and pushes his plate away.

"Something wrong?", Odd's dad says.

"I don't eat meat.", Aang says pushing it farther away.

"Oh. Sorry. Let me go get something else.", Odd's mother says.

Sokka and Odd start fighting over the plate Aang pushed away. Aang gets even more disgusted.

After dinner the kids go back too Odd's room.

"So what is it like where you are from?", Odd asks.

Sokka and Aang explain everything to odd which fascinates him. Sokka even talks about life at the South Pole and how he and Aang meet. Odd and Aang laughed when he mentioned the Blubber Incident and the little prank that Sokka's dad Hakoda, did with Bato to convince Gran Gran that he was a Water Spirit. Odd laughed even more when he heard Sokka's misfortunes like the time he got soaked by Katara the day they meet Aang. Then the two talk about their adventures.

"Sounds like you two had some wild adventures. I wish I was there.", Odd


	3. Sector 5

The next day the kids meet up in the park.

"Aang and Sokka told me everything. I may have learned what goes in the first ? space under Profession.", Odd says.

"Great. We can start filling in the blank. It may hint us at the others.", Jeremie says.

Aang explains everything to Jeremie and enters his title under profession and the screen flashes with a plus.

"It matches. Wow. Now we to fill in the rest of the blanks.", Jeremie says.

The screen changes to show info.

"Another X.A.N.A attack! There is a tower activated in the Forest Sector.", Jeremie says, "I got an idea but you won't like it. While you are there we will need to get to Sector 5 to find out why X.A.N.A brought you here. Plus this is the bad news. Aang, your going to have to go with the Lyoko Warriors into Lyoko."

"What!", The gang yells.

"It's the only way. The bright side is that you will have your bending.", Jeremie says.

"Okay.", The gang mutters in anger of having to go back into the nightmare.

"Please protect him the best you can. He is our world's only way of maintaining balance.", Katara says.

"Ready?", Jeremie says.

"Yes.", Aang says running to the scanner room with the Lyoko Warriors.

Jeremie starts the Virtualization process for everyone. "Transfer"

"Scanner"

"Virtualization!"

Once everyone is there they land in the Forest Sector. Aelita runs off to find the activated tower. The Lyoko Warriors are ambushed by Hornets and Bloks.

Odd starts firing his Laser Arrows and Ulrich starts slicing with his saber.

"It's okay. Their just data not living things unlike the stuff in the real world. Lyoko is full of data monsters.", Odd says after seeing Aang running instead of facing them.

"Oh..." Aang says blowing the monsters away from himself.

"The only thing stupider than a Blok is two Bloks.", Odd says laughing to taunt the Bloks, "Oh this is even better! 5 Bloks! This is even better!"

"How is that better? One tried to kill me!", Aang says clinging to a tree.

"These are my favorite cause these are the weakest and most easiest to get rid of.", Odd says firing at one of the Eye of X.A. causing it to disappear.

Aang Earthbends a Blok off balance. Odd destroys the helpless Blok.

After all the monsters were defeated the kids head for Sector 5. After the Transportation Orb lands Odd throws up.

"Are you okay?", Aang asks.

"Travel sickness...", Odd says holding his mouth.

"Sorry. The program to Virtualize you directly into the core needs to be fixed.", Jeremie says.

"At least we don't have to deal with the count down.", Yumi says, "Cause it takes forever for Odd to stop throwing up."

The group runs for the elevator but is ambushed by a Scyphozoa.

"Squid thingy!", Odd says pointing at the Scyphozoa, "Run!"

"Those things are impossible to get rid of! There is no way to defeat them!", Aelita says.

"Then we are in trouble.", Aang says trying to Airbend it away, "I am just glad that my bending works."

The Scyphozoa aims for Aang who trembles in fear. As it grabs him Odd tries shooting it but misses. At the last minute The Avatar State activates and the Scyphozoa scurries away as it would make X.A.N.A look stupid to attack him. As he comes out the Lyoko Warriors jaws are dropped to see what happened.

"Yikes! At least that chased it away.", Odd says.

Back at the factory everyone laughs how Aang manged to scare the Scyphozoa away.

"Oh boy! That squid thing was going to look like an idiot for picking on a fully realized Avatar!", Sokka says dropping to the ground banging the floor in a laughing fit, "The last one to look stupid was Oazi the King of Getting his Butt Whopped! He looked so stupid when we saw him cause he was drooling and weak after being chased away by him!"

"Ya, Oazi still looks stupid cause everyone made him a joke!", Toph says.

"At least this wasn't the emotional form which is worse.", Zuko says.

"That was awesome!", Odd says jumping up and down which made the rest of the Lyoko Warriors embarrassed.

"Odd please quit it. Your embarrassing us. Let's find what we need and get out of here.", Yumi says.

After a few minutes Jeremie realized that the reason why X.A.N.A brought the gang here was what Aang can do.

"We have to get you guys out now. I just realized why X.A.N.A wants them.", Jermie says starting the Devirtualization process.

"This is bad. We have to get you guys out of here soon as possible. But we got another problem. There is a virus that has been placed that will prevent you from going back. To prevent anymore problems I won't have you guys go back unless it's necessary. I am going to see if I can make an anti virus program to undo it.", Jeremie says.

Sokka face palms. "Great. Another mad thing after Aang again.", Sokka says slumping.

"Again?", Yumi asks.

"We first had Zuko after him, then Zhao, then Azula, and finally Oazi. All ended up looking stupid. Azula from her mental break down. Zuko looked stupid after realizing his errors. Zhao as he was being drowned by Koizilla which was Aang and a Koi fish working together. Something he regrets. And we already shared how Oazi looked stupid.", Sokka says. Zuko groans.

"Sorry.", Sokka says sinking to the ground to simulate being belittled by Zuko.

"At least we got the Tower Deactivated before harm was done.", Aelita says.


	4. Training

"Okay to prevent X.A.N.A attacking you guys in the real world your going to have to do some training in Lyoko. I know your going to kill me for saying that but I don't need X.A.N.A getting a hold of you guys. He got a hold of me once because I never had been in there at the time. I had to do a lot of training and it was apparently funny to them.", Jeremie says pointing to Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi.

"Anyways you guys have to actually fight the monsters so that means no climbing up trees and running away like a 5 year old girl.", Ulrich says pointing at Aang. Aang blushes in embarrassment.

"Well. We should go in to train as a group. It's a smarter idea cause Aang nearly got killed yesterday in the so called Sector 5.", Sokka says air quoting Sector 5.

"That would be the best idea cause the Scyphozoa's job is to steal memory, kill, drain energy, and/or plant viruses like the one that is keeping you from getting back.", Jeremie says, "Not only that it can appear anywhere in any sector."

Sokka face palms realizing they may run into another one.

"Don't worry there are only two inexistance that we know of.", Aeltia says, "The other monsters are made by X.A.N.A everytime there is an attack. The Scyphozoa is the only one not to be."

Sokka sighs in relief. "That's less Jelly Fish thingies to deal with.", Sokka says.

"Still I wish we could easily get rid of them but they seem impossible to kill.", Jeremie says, "However it seemed scared when you pulled of that stunt. It may have never dealt with that kind of power before so we may have an advantage."

"The problem is the Avatar State is meant for defense not to be a weapon.", Katara says.

"So that's what it's called.", Jeremie says.

"Well it seems good for scaring the pee out of those things!", Odd says laughing at the memory of the Scyphozoa running away like a wimp.

"Time to go in for so training. While we are there you can practice your Earth and Firebending.", Toph says elbowing Aang out of the way.

"Why did you do that?", Yumi asks.

"It's how show affection, or annoyance.", Toph says eyeing Sokka.

"What?", Sokka asks.

Jeremie starts the Virtualization program for everyone in the gang.

"Transfer"

"Scanner"

"Virtualization!"

The group lands in the Mountain Sector.

"Ready?", Sokka asks.

"Ready!", Everyone says.

A Megatank comes out of a bush and gets ready to fire.

"Not the Bowling ball again! Hope they can defeat it.", Odd say face palming.

Aang sends a blast of air and it repels the Megatank a couple of meters. Katara sends in a Water Whip and freezes the Megatank. Zuko throws a volley of Fireballs at the Eye and it explodes.

"Wow. When they work together almost every monster seems defenseless. It must because X.A.N.A never fought anybody like them before.", Aelita says in shock of how long it took to defeat it which was 30 seconds.

After 2 hours of training they are devirtualized.

"Wow. I hate those Flying armless bee things! One managed to stun my left arm for a good 40 minutes!", Sokka says grumpily.

"At least you didn't have to deal with those round things! One nearly ran me over!", Toph yelled punching him in the gut.


	5. Bonding

_Odd with Sokka and Aang..._

After a long day of training, the three head to Odd's favorite cafe.

"Are you sure you will be okay with a glass of water?", Odd asks Aang.

"Yea. Some of these aren't really appealing. And I don't need to go all over the place like I did at your house again. I hated being hit with the broom.", Aang says look sightly embarrassed.

"...Well I believe I can handle some Sweet Tea." Sokka says after asking Odd to read the menu.

"I am going to get a Smoothie.", Odd says.

After they finished Odd burps. Sokka raises an eyebrow and smiles slyly. He waits the lets a louder one out.

"Oh you want a belching battle Well do better this!", Odd says then releases a louder burp.

Sokka burps even louder. Aang looks side to side and uses Airbending to belch so loud the windows crack.

"Oops...", Aang says slumping to the ground.

Everyone looks wide eyed at him and Sokka shakes his head knowing that was cheating.

_Yumi and Toph..._

"...And that is how I ended up with those guys.", Toph says finishing her story.

"So you were mistaken for a helpless girl but were really a tough capable fighter. That makes out why you are so rebellious.", Yumi says.

"Yes. Kinda like how people think your not Japanese.", Toph says, "And you know from what I know about Zuko he maybe hit on you."

Yumi blushes.

"I think that Firebender is a little too hotheaded for me.", Yumi says.

"Not only that there is a bright side to being a blind Earthbender. You can have a better advantage at certain things like stopping cheating gamblers.", Toph says.

_Aelita and Katara..._

"What do you think Aang and Sokka are doing?", Aelita asks.

"Knowing those two, something disgusting. One time the two with Toph played in Appa's shed fur and made wigs, arm pit hair, and beards.", Katara says, "One time we got Aang to disguise as an old man but he took it too far. He threatened the guard to give him a spanking."

Aelita gives a disgusted look at the thought of playing in fur and a shocked look at the old man disguise and picturing Aang spanking a guard.

"So how do you like it here so far?", Aelita asks.

"It's nice but I am home sick. I still don't know why we are trapped here.", Katara says.

"I don't know either. Hopefully Jeremie can make a program that can free you guys.", Aelita says rolling over onto her back.

_Ulrich and Zuko..._

"That's the last of the takeouts.", Zuko says in relief.

"Yea. I am _NEVER_ gonna let Odd use the phone to call takeout places again. He has gone too far.", Ulrich says placing the last bag full in to the dumpster.

"He reminds me of Sokka in away. One time Sokka couldn't even get his mind off of food for a second.", Zuko says.

Ulrich gets wide eyed. "That sounds like Odd too. If you waste a good meal he is gonna be mad. If you pull him away from his meal he will be mad as well. Odd has also hit on every female restaurant worker just to get some free extras if the restaurant isn't a self serve buffet. Most of the time it works.", Ulrich says disgusting Zuko.


	6. Battle for the Tower

In Aelita's room...

A week after the gang first arriving, Aelita gets a call.

"Yes? What? On my way!", Aelita says hanging up, "We need to get to the factory right away. Another tower has been activated!"

"Oh no!", Katara says rushing.

At Odd's house...

Odd gets a call from Aelita.

"What is it?", Sokka says rubbing his tried eyes.

"We need to get down to the factory right away!", Odd says, "Stay here Kiwi and Momo!"

Kiwi and Momo follow along despite being told to stay.

At Ulrich's room...

"We need to get moving now!", Ulrich says dragging Zuko.

"Well could you at least stop dragging me, LITERALLY!", Zuko says as he is being dragged out.

At Yumi's house...

"We need to hurry! Another X.A.N.A attack has been launched!", Yumi says dragging Toph out the door. Toph remains asleep.

"Will you wake up?", Yumi says throwing her onto her shoulders.

At the factory...

"You guys made it in time!", Jeremie says in relief., "The tower is in the Desert Sector. After this I want to test the new program that may get you home. I don't want something like clones being formed on accident. We had that problem before with Odd's teleporting program for when he is in Lyoko."

"Okay let's get to the scanners.", Yumi says motioning to follow.

"You guys don't have to go but you can if you like.", Jeremie says to the group.

"I think they need all the help they can get. We barely survived without them. Besides they may need our help.", Katara says.

"We will go to help out.", Zuko says. The gang runs to the scanners. Jeremie starts the Virtualization program for everyone.

"Transfer"

"Scanner"

"Virtualization!"

As soon as everyone is in the Desert Sector they are ambushed by 4 Bloks.

"Oh this is so good!", Odd says breaking into laughter, "What's stupider than 1 Blok? Apparently X.A.N.A is an idiot to send 4 useless Bloks to fight us! This is rich!"

"Uhhhh... You might want to rethink this 'X.A.N.A' thing is not so stupid. Look!", Aang says pointing to a Scyphozoa in the distance.

"Oh man! These jellyfish heads again?", Odd says face palming himself.

Sokka looks at Odd and for the first time realizes the picture on Odd's suit.

"Uhhh... What is that suppose to be?", Sokka says pointing at the insignia on odd's chest.

"Oh... This is Kiwi.", Odd says.

"What on Earth is Kiwi doing?", Zuko asks raising an eyebrow.

"It's an insignia of Kiwi peeing.", Odd says with a big grin.

"EWWWWW!", the gang shouts and sweat drops form on them.

"We had the same reaction when we saw it too.", Yumi says looking at Odd.

"Focus everyone! The jellyfish thing is aiming for Aang and Aelita!", Ulrich says pointing to the Scyphozoa.

Aang Airbends the Scyphozoa away but it rapidly comes back.

"RUN AANG!", Katara shouts and he runs up a tree screaming.

Ulrich face palms at the 5 year old action of running up a tree.

"Hey he was almost toast! If that thing got him things could get messy. Remember the last time?", Yumi says slapping Ulrich.

Odd fires volleys of Laser Arrows but nothing works. As proven before, the Scyphozoa is practically immune to every attack.

"Aelita you have to get to that tower as fast as you can! We will be alright!", Sokka says swatting his boomerang at several spots on the Blok unable to hit the control eye.

Odd unleashes a laser Arrow at the correct eye and it explodes.

The Scyphozoa gets close to Zuko. Zuko unleashes a volley of fireballs and breathes fire at the Scyphozoa. The Scyphozoa backs away slowly

"Afraid of fire huh? Well have some more!", Zuko says with a smudgy smile unleashing another round of fire.

Sokka is trapped but the remaining Bloks. In the distance three little balls of light start hitting the Bloks near simultaneous and each one implodes louder and bigger than the last. The balls of light destroy them.

"Oh those little cube things give me a headache! Is that all ya got? Bring on your big daddies!", Someone says in a taunting voice.

The Scyphozoa starts heading twords the voice.

"Who said that?", Sokka asks.

"I have no idea but I am scanning to find where that attack came from. Okay got it. Head in the direction you saw them come from.", Jeremie says while scanning.

"That's weird... Who ever that was doesn't even show up... Those kids showed up but this person is a lot more stealthy and surely knows how to go under the radar.", Jeremie thinks to himself.

"I see someone. She is fighting that jelly fish thing and a bunch of other things!", Sokka says in shock, "Why isn't she running?"

"Probably she faces everything head on Sokka!", Toph says punching Sokka in the shoulder making him fall over.

The girl is ambushed by the Scyphozoa, Kankralats, Hornets, Bloks, Krabs, and Megatanks. She unleashes a fury of balls of light and then draws her fingers in a circular motion the air forming a large ring of light and gets in strong stance and the ring charges with a flash of a spining light that makes an eerie sound and shoots a large intense beam of light. The blast knocks away everything except the Scyphozoa into the Digital Sea.

"Woah. She is pretty tough. I don't think anyone can stand a chance against her.", Odd says in awe.

The girl goes toe to toe with the Scyphozoa. She draws out a blade that looks magical and without touching it swings it knocking out the Scyphozoa.

"Nobody sends foolish toys like these when they want to pick a fight with me.", the girl says kicking the Scyphozoa.

"Did you just see that? She defeated it without touching it!", Sokka says with his jaw dropping.

"Now is that all you got? I am ready to take on more!", the girl says getting ready for another fight.

The Scyphozoa wakes up and heads twords her. She holds out her hand forming a green ball of light that draws in energy from the surrounding area. The girl smirks. As soon as the energy reaches it's max power she unleashes a beam from the ball causing the Scyphozoa to be sent back.

"What's the matter? Never dealt with Gamma Rays?", the girl says.

"Wow she stands a better chance than us against that thing.", Toph says.

"She is strange thing that attacks like no tomorrow so of course she is gonna be better!", Sokka says and realized that insult back fired.

"I heard that! Don't think I am deaf you ditz!", the girl says in a taunting voice at Sokka. Sokka bangs his head.

"What does ditz even mean?", Toph asks.

"Let's see scatterbrain, idiot, dumb, an eccentric person, and/or stupid.", Yumi says.

Sokka's jaw drops realizing she called him an idiot.

"That does it!", Sokka says jumping out of hiding and does a battle cry and attacks the girl who simply teleports.

"Where did she go?", Sokka asks.

"Here I am!", the girl says hitting him in the back of the head, "You better think twice before pulling that off again."

Aelita arrives.

"The Tower has been deactivated.", Aelita says.

Jeremie starts the devirtualization program. The girl simply teleports herself out of Lyoko.

"Okay... Now THAT is a lame battle!", the girl says leaving the factory by opening a portal and jumping through it but the portal opens above and she falls down with a thud.

"Oh come on! I seriously need to learn to make those portals correctly.", she says brushing off her arms. She is dressed in a silver armor dress with a sapphire necklace.

"I never seen anyone teleport them selves out of Lyoko before... This madness.", Jeremie says under his breath as the girl leaves. 


	7. Battle at the Bowling Alley

"Hey everyone! Ready for Bowling Night?", Odd says in his Bowler's outfit.

"What's Bowling?", Sokka asks.

"It's a game were you roll a ball and try to knock over as many pins as you can in your lane in two turns.", Ulrich says.

"Sounds simple. But what is the floor like? If I am able to see my feet need to be in contact with a rock ground like the pavement outside.", Toph says.

_Hours later inside the Bowling Alley..._

"REALLY? Wooden floors in the actual bowling area! I can't see the pins!", Toph says raising her arms in frustration, "At least the rest of the place has some sort of rock."

"Okay let's go rent some bowling shoes cause they are quite picky what kind of shoes you wear while bowling.", Odd says in snarky tone.

They kids get their bowling shoes while Toph sits at the table with some water trying to deal with the fact that she can't play cause she can't see the pins.

"Well Odd do you want to give a demonstration on how to bowl?", Jeremie asks.

"Sure.", Odd says.

Odd selects a ball, he walks over to the lane he is using and rolls the ball. When the ball reaches the pins he knocks over 7. He does the drill again and misses. On the screen a pin is shown as a ball comes at it the pin lifts up it's skirt revealing hairy legs and red high heels. The ball goes in between the legs. Then the word open appears. Everyone in the gang gets sweat drops at the sight of the picture. Zuko runs off the throw up. Aang covers his eyes. Katara closes her eyes and shakes her head. Sokka drools dumbfound at the picture.

"What? Why is Zuko running and you guys are giving some vibrations that tell me your grossed out.", Toph says slamming her water.

"Ehhhh... You don't want to know and your pretty lucky to be blind cause we saw something... Disturbing.", Sokka says.

Odd laughs at the funny scene with the pin lifting it's skirt. Zuko comes back.

"Hopefully they don't show that again.", Zuko says.

"They may actually but there is more pictures than that.", Odd says.

Yumi goes up and gets a 3 then a 6. Another angle of the pin lifting it's skirt plays making the gang repeat their previous actions.

When it gets to Sokka's turn he gets gutter ball then another gutter ball. The screen shows a group of pins laughing. Sokka gets annoyed.

"At least you gave your all.", Odd says.

At Katara's turn she got a 2 and a 3. The screen shows the pins bending over backwards to avoid the ball and in the end laugh.

At Zuko's turn he gets a gutter ball and then another gutter ball. The screen shows the pins laughing. Zuko gets mad and steam comes out of his nose.

"I hate games...", Zuko mutters. He sits down and bangs his head down.

Aang gets up and gets a 4 and a 6. The screen shows the word Spare.

"That's good. A spare means you get all ten down in 2 turns. It's the second best thing to a strike.", Jeremie says.

"What's a strike?", Sokka asks.

"A strike is when you get all ten pins down in one hit.", Jeremie says.

An hour later Odd has 45 points, Yumi 44, Sokka 2, Katara 25, Zuko 2, and Aang 30.

Wow. You and Katara are naturals.", Odd says, "But you two could use some lessons."

Zuko steams at the comment and Sokka tries restraining him. The two turn at the door where a girl enters in a grey shirt with a butterfly and black shorts and pink highlights near her bangs, gets her shoes and goes to the lane next to their's. She pulls out her ball and sets it down. It's a glittering pink ball covered in butterflies.

"Mai would say a rainbow puked on that ball.", Zuko says.

The girl finishes preparing and she grabs her ball and rolls her ball and hits 9 pins. On her second throw she gets the last one. Since she is the only one playing in that lane she goes again.

"Something seems familiar about her...", Sokka says remembering the same grunt noises that she made while sending off that blast of light that she uses when she gets furious over getting gutter balls.

"Now that you say it she does seem familiar. Look at her eyes. Their the same shade as that girl we saw in Lyoko.", Aelita says.

"They kinda look like chocolate to me.", Odd says. Everyone stares at him.

"Her hair is similar too.", Sokka says, "Same colors."

"So your saying she is the same girl.", Toph says.

"More or less.", Sokka says shrugging.

Aang goes up for his turn again, a specter appears out of the machine that returns the bowling balls. Aang backs away.

"Uhhh... Guys. Is that suppose to come out?", Aang says pointing at the specter.

"No. It isn't. That's one of X.A.N.A's specters! Stay away from it! That is the same thing that attacked me!", Jeremie says.

Aang tries Airbending it away but it doesn't respond to the gust.

"Uhhh... Oh... If X.A.N.A gets a hold of any you things will not end well!", Aelita says, "We need to get to Lyoko now!"

"Aang, Odd, and Yumi. Get Aelita to Lyoko quickly!", Jeremie says.

Aang pulls out his glider.

"Hang on tight!", Aang saws and he goes into the sky with everyone.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way?", Aelita asks while screaming.

"Yes.", Aang says dodging a hawk.

_Back at the Bowling Alley..._

"What do we do?", Sokka shouts.

"We need to wait for the tower to be deactivated.", Jeremie says.

"Luckily Aang got out but the doors are jammed now!", Katara says trying to open them.

"X.A.N.A must have locked them. Katara can you try breaking the glass?", Ulrich says.

"All I need is some water to do it.", Katara says.

Odd gives her a large cup of water and Katara bends it out and whips the door. The door starts to crack.

"Come on sis! You can do it! Keep the Waterbending going!", Sokka says.

"Sokka, your starting to become an annoy hogmonkey!", Katara shouts.

"Just bend the water woman!", Sokka shouts and Katara bends a large amount of water out of the cups and freezes Sokka to the ceiling.

"Hey!", Sokka says.

"Well you should have shut up when I told you to!", Katara says and goes back to whipping the door.

The girl tip toes to the bathroom. Toph finds this strange.

"Hey, Zuko. Follow that girl. She is being weird.", Toph says pointing at her.

"You want Zuko to follow her into the girl's bathroom?, Odd says and burst out laughing, "Only a stupid boy would go in! Or a desperate five year old who wants to go in with his mommy."

"Maybe Sokka should go in... He is stupid enough to go in.", Zuko says smirking.

"Oh all right! It's better than being frozen to the ceiling!", Sokka says.

After being unfrozen Sokka darts for the girl's bathroom. He peeks in to see the girl looking around then she starts shining and her clothes are replaced with the exact same armor dress he saw her in before in Lyoko. She disappears.

"That girl is the same girl we saw the other day!", Sokka says, "I saw her change without taking off her clothes."

"You mean she transformed.", Jeremie says realizing if he worded that wrong everything would go well... bad.

Jeremie checks his laptop and see that the three are in Lyoko and are facing some Krabs. Aelita makes it to the tower and deactivates it. The specter's victims faint and it dissipates.

"Glad that is over with...", Katara says.


	8. Secrets of Secrets

During a brief search in Sector 5; Odd, Yumi, and Aelita become surrounded by six Mantas.

"Great! When we think we are one step ahead, X.A.N.A throws these things at us!", Odd complains.

"Stop your complaining and help me!", Yumi says while being cornered by two of the Mantas. Odd shoots a Laser Arrow at all six of the Mantas which all are direct hits on their Eye of X.A. .

"Alright! Six bullseyes in a row! I'm on FIRE!", Odd says celebrating his victory.

Back in the factory everyone is laughing.

"Hey look he is doing a silly dance!", Aang says as he points at Odd and laughs hysterically at the idiotic dance. By far Odd's dance is far worse than Aang's goofy daces that he did when he went to the Fire Days Festival and up staged Malu.

"He looks like an idiot! I bet those monsters will be destroyed if they just look at that dance!", Sokka says going into a unstoppable laughing fit. He receives not now looks from everyone.

"Odd! Focus! You got the Scyphozoa coming twords you.", Jeremie says. Odd stops his dancing and face palms.

"Jellyfish thingy again! I sure hope one of you can bet the snot out of him. The last time I checked... THEIR IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT! I MEAN COME ON!", Odd said stomping around like a two year old.

"Just bare with me Odd!", Jeremie said.

"Yea! Bare with him! Your starting to act like a wild Hog-Monkey!", Sokka says in a snarky tone.

"Aelita did you get any information that can help create the anti-virus?", Jeremie asks.

"Not yet but I found the info that X.A.N.A used to bring them here.", Aelita says sending Jeremie the file.

"That works...", Jeremie says and starts reading.

"Hmmmm... I think I can work with this. If I can make something to host this coding and tweak the coding a bit it just might get you home, but we still need to make the anti-virus.", Jeremie says which brings some relief to the gang.

The Scyphozoa gets closer to Aelita but Yumi intervenes and makes the Scyphozoa run away.

"Is it just me or is that Jellyfish thingy a coward?", Sokka says laughing at the thought of what he said.

"You could say that cause it always runs away before being destroyed.", Jeremie says still examining the file.

"Okay I found some info for the anti-virus. It maybe difficult to decode.", Aelita says sending the next file.

After a few hours Jeremie finishes decoding it.

"Okay. This may work. I need to test it though. I got it!", Jeremie says as he takes out one of his many test thumb drives and codes in the same virus that affected the gang into it. Next Jeremie tests the anti-virus on it and it fails.

"Darn it!", Jeremie says slamming his head on the desk, "Aelita see if you can find another file cause it didn't work."

"I'm on it", Aelita says as she searches again. Hours later she comes across another file.

"What's this? Jeremie, I found something that you might want to see.", Aelita says sending the file.

"Woah. It's info on that girl!", Jeremie says, "It appears she isn't that good with covering her tracks."

Everyone laughs.

"For once you tell a good joke!", Odd says.

"I will take that as a compliment.", Jeremie says not so impressed with Odd's humor.

"Hmmm. I am gonna see what her profile reads.

_Profession: ?_

_Weapons: A Diamond bladed sword/ A diamond bladed dagger/ A sword of Fire and ice/ A dagger of Fire and Ice/Archery (?)/?/?+?/?_

_Powers: ?/?/?+?_

_Age: 14_

"Looks like she is still unknown. Her weaponry seem kinda interesting.", Jeremie says, Luckily I showed them how read English so now I don't have to translate everything.

"Woah. She is a sword user just like you Sokka!", Aang says in a cheery tone.

"She also uses daggers.", Katara says.

"But pretty much the rest is unknown", Zuko says face palming, "Can't that thing reveal anything else like a name?

"By the looks of it she is fourteen. Isn't Azula the same age?", Sokka says and receives a water slap from Katara.

"I am fourteen too you know! And please don't mention her! I told you to never say her name!", Katara says in an annoyed voice.

"Please don't shred each other apart in here.", Jeremie says closing his eyes every time Sokka gets whipped with the Water Whip, "Oooo! That has to hurt."

"Sokka! Katara stop it now! Do you want us to attract anyone?", Zuko yells as he grabs the siblings. Sokka crosses his arms a pouts and give lip. Katara rolls her eyes. Zuko sets the two down.

Moments later another X.A.N.A attack is launched.

"Again?", Sokka says in a pouting voice.

"If you want you may go with them.", Jeremie says.

"I will go.", Aang says.

"Not such a good idea. That squid thing almost caught you last time!", Sokka says, "I will go."

"Very well.", Jeremie says and starts the Virtualization program and teleports the group to the Ice Sector.

"Transfer, Sokka"

"Scanner, Sokka"

"Virtualization!"

The group lands in the Ice Sector and is ambushed by 2 Bloks.

"Oh this is so rich!", Odd says going into a laughing fit, "The only thing stupider than a Blok is two Bloks!"

Odd sends out a volley of Laser Arrows at the Bloks.

"Ugh! It's freezing!", Odd complains about the cold.

"You know this Sector is just like the South Pole to me. I am actually use to this kind of weather.", Sokka says giving a toothy grin.

Odd groans at Sokka's gloating.

Aelita heads for the tower while the rest except Sokka fight off the incoming Megatanks.

"I will follow Aelita!", Sokka says rushing to catch up with Aelita.

As soon as the two reach the tower they see 3 bloks and the two hid behind a mound of ice.

"Luckily I had some target practice.", Sokka says in a whisper. Sokka aims his boomerang at one and sends it flying. As the Blok took notice of the boomerang it was too late. When the boomerang hit it exploded. The boomerang returns to Sokka then does the same thing for the rest.

"YEAH BOOMERANG!", Sokka shouts as he jumping out from behind the ice to catch his boomerang.

Aelita heads for the tower and deactivates it. Everyone gets devirtualized.

"Did you see me? Did you see me? I took out three of the cube thingies with my boomerang!", Sokka says in a cheery tone then hugs his boomerang.

"Sokka! Grow up!", Katara says slapping him.

"Yea grow up you immature butt Hog-Monkey!", Zuko says blowing off a puff of smoke.


	9. A Reveal at the Night Club

Odd and Sokka sit in another room joking around and making very crude jokes like dumping perfume on Kiwi because he smells worse than Appa. Aang frowns at the joke cause he _knows _Sokka pulled that joke before. Momo starts messing with Kiwi.

"Stop it Momo! Your hurting Kiwi!", Odd says picking up the dumbfounded dog.

"So how are we gonna approach this girl?", Sokka asks Odd.

"Not sure. Maybe we can wear rainbow afros and try scaring her!", Odd says with a cheesy smile.

"Seriously? I believe Aang has thought of worse. Let's see: Riding the Unagi, He wished once he knew how to make a hurricane so he could steal the warden's keys, Waltzing into a _FIRE NATION_ festival with _the most_ ridiculous disguise which was him _pulling_ his shawl _over_ his _head_, Looking for a Firebending master directly after the incident at the festival, etc.", Sokka said in a 'I not amused' voice.

"Hey! I had _some_ good ideas!", Aang said a little annoyed at Sokka for being a deadpan, "Besides I have one now!"

"Spill those beans and tell us the idea!", Odd said in excited voice.

"Okay, I heard there is going to be a party somewhere near the factory at dusk.", Aang said.

"Okay...", Sokka said getting the 'you better not be thinking of what I think your thinking about' look.

"The place is going to be filled with a bunch of world known kids. She maybe there. From what the profile said, she is 14. And the party is for those 11 - 15. I heard that they also are going to have a special guest, and by judging she maybe the guest."

"Hmmm... That would make sense, but Aang, I really hope this isn't one of your little antics again.", Sokka says in snarky voice.

_A few hours later... Sokka, Aang, Katara, Odd, and Toph arrive. The rest is at the factory monitoring._

__"Well. We are all here. Ready?", Sokka says.

"Ready", Everyone else says and they walk in.

The place is crowed with kids. There is various sodas like Sprite and Mountain Dew on the tables. The food ranges for veggies to meats. There is a DJ who has dirt blonde hair and is scrawny. Her skin is near a pale and is near flawless except for a few facial freckles. Her name tag reads _Kira_. She appears to be 11. An older girl with two pink streaks that wrap around her head making it look like a headband and is wearing a light pink tank top with waves and hot pink shorts, walks up and tells her something. Kira nods.

"Okay attention everyone!", Kira yells. Her voice is _very_ high pitched for an 11 year old gir, "We are about to get started with our little music count down! We are starting with number 10: The english adpation and remix of Sailor Moon Theme!"

The song starts playing.

"Wow this actually sounds pretty good.", Toph says with a smile.

"Hey wait a minute that girl that walked up to the littler girl is her!", Sokka says very loud. Toph slaps his mouth shut.

"Really Sokka. Keep... That... Mouth... Shut! Got it?", Toph says. Sokka nods.

"Where did Aang go?", Katara askes.

"Over there.", Toph says and points at a group.

In the little circle group there is a bunch of people swaying their bottoms side to side and waving their arms. When she gets into the center she sees Odd break dancing.

"_Break Break Break Dance_.", Odd sings as he is Break Dancing. It sound horrible! Yet the others are paying attention to his dancing rather than his tune.

"Next on our count down list is _Watch Me!_", Kira says and it plays.

"Ooo! An even better tune to break dance to!", Odd says and starts doing the worm then spining on his butt then strikes a pose.

"My turn!", Aang shouts and does a goofy dance similar to the on he did when he upstaged Malu at the Fire Days Festival. Everyone giggles in delight. Katara desides to watch and let him enjoy playing with Odd. She cheers on Aang.

As the count down reached number 2, a spector appears at the DJ stand. Kira starts coughing and runs. She is unharmed. The spector aims for the older girl in the pink and tries to get her but no luck. She is immune. It tries going for a distracted Aang and fails. It then aims for Sissi who happened to be there. It posses Sissi.

"Oh no...", The girl in the pink says and runs to hide, or they so thought.

"Aang go back stage and try to find that girl!", Sokka says. Aang goes back stage. He see her transform. She looks like someone you _don't_ want to mess with. She flashes out. Moments later she appears in front of the X.A. Sissi.

"Let go of the girl NOW!", The strange girl yelled.

"Not a chance.", The X.A. Sissi says laughing.

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this but I have no choice!"

The girl forms a bright ball of light and slings it a Sissi who blasted back.

Sissi starts trying to electrocute the girl but fails.

The girl puts up a shield in the nick of time and Sissi can't get past it.

"I had hunch you little specters couldn't pass through a Space-Time Continuum shield.", The girl says smirking in a way that almost seems Azula like but yet not.

"Oh you little Space Brat!", Sissi says trying to electrocute her again yet fails again.

"Did she just call her Space Brat?", Toph says and starts trying to think of nicknames for her.

"What ever. I have had worse.", The Space Brat says sending a ball of darkness twords Sissi and it explodes on impact. Then the Space Brat launches a ball of light and it implodes on impact.

"She is a beast out there!", Odd says," I am not sure if anyone stands a chance against her!"

"Time for the ultimate finish off.", Space Brat says. _I am going to need to be able to use my mirror for this... _She thought. _I guess I need to go for another transformation._ Space Brat goes on and shouts,

"Solar System, Ultima Power!"

With this power up she is a little stronger but still out matches X.A. Sissi.

"What the...", Everyone says and whispers what happend. Some faint.

The girl brings out a small light from within. It becomes a silver looking mirror.

"You got to be kidding me!", Sissi laughs, "Your going to take me out with a mirror? PRICELESS!"

"Oh don't under estimate. This will get that little whimpy spector out in a split second.", Space brat says in a 'not joking' tone.

"Seriously! She has more than one alter ego? She is prepared.", Sokka says under his breath.

"Solar System, Nightmare BLAST!"

With the last word she blasts Sissi with the a powerfull beam and it kicks the spector out leaving no harm. The specter however is not so lucky. It gets sucked in. The mirror returns to where it belongs. As soon as that is done she dissappears.

"Where did she go. It's like she vanished again.", Sokka says in a whining voice.

"We should focus. She did beat that specter, that is all that matters.", Katara says.


	10. A Strange Meeting

As the groups walked through the park, you could hear Odd and Sokka telling crude jokes that would make you laugh about how bad they were with jokes. Katara was Waterbending the pond to help her relax. Aang was, well, goofing off and flying around making squawking noises to imitate the birds. Toph was learning braille from Jeremie who studied it. Yumi, Zuko, and Ulrich weren't there cause Odd left them a nice mess at Kadic Academy for them.

"SQUAWK!", Aang yelled.

"Aang will you shut your mouth? I am trying to learn here!", Toph yelled and asked Jeremie where he was in the sky and launched a rock at him. She got the bullseye and he fell to the ground.

"You know we have the technology to repair eye sight. Maybe we can get you to a doctor so you can see.", Jeremie said, "It would help you out. Not only that you will be able to see things you never can describe."

"Wow. It would be good to know what a rainbow looks like.", Toph said pondering, "Let's do it!"

"The problem is that it costs a lot. We would have to the earn money.", Jeremie says, "If we are lucky a charity might help raise the money."

They walk to the children's charity center and tell them of the situation.

"Hmmmm. We will help you. But your going to have to help us too. You see those kids over there. They have been abandoned and or abused. We are trying to help them get their minds off of the past cause it interferes with the adoption process and causes the kids to be scared and run away from the people trying to adopt them. See if you can help them get back on their feet."

"We will help.", Aang says.

Aang runs over and starts showboating to make them laugh and all. The kids cheered. An hour later someone came to adopt a child. A small brunette girl with pig tails runs away from the person trying to adopt her.

"This is going to be harder than I though...", Aang said in defeat.

When dusk approached all the kids were adopted. Very few fought like they did in the past and actually could not let go of the people adopting them.

"Wow I never seen so many adopted in one day!", The social worker said in amazement, "So you are trying to get this girl's eye sight fixed?"

The groups nod.

"You are certainty lucky to have good friends. Have a safe night!", The social worker says leaving her shift.

The next morning the groups go to the hospital to get Toph's eyesight fixed. Zuko, Ulrich, and Yumi arrive finally finished cleaning Odd's mess.

"Odd how many times have I told you not to slingshot your trash all over Kadic Academy?", Ulrich says.

"What, I was bored and me and Sokka were having a launching contest.", Odd says trying to make an excuse.

"I have heard that excuse out of you so many times it is not going to work.", Ulrich says.

"So, do you think the surgery is going to go well?", Zuko asks.

"They are professionals. I think they can do it.", Jeremie says which Zuko is relived to hear.

Ten hours after the surgery Toph leaves the room with bandages on her eyes.

"She needs to keep these on for about a week and a half or more so her eyes can heal. Yes, the surgery was successful.", The doctor says and everyone cheers. Aang hops on an Air Scooter and rides around.

On their way to their designated homes, Team Avatar runs in to the little Space Brat again.

"Hello, can I help you?", She says in a dead pan tone.

"We recognize you from the Bowling Alley, Lyoko, and that Night Club. Not only that, me and Aang saw you transform!", Sokka says in a snarky dead pan tone.

"I don't know what your talking about.", She says with a mix of a dead pan and huffy tone.

"I can tell your lying.", Toph says.

"How do you know?", She says in a snarky sarcastic dead pan tone, "Let me guess. You got magical pixie dust that let you see through lies with your ears!"

Everyone's jaws drop at her little remark. She seemed like Toph and Sokka but like Zuko at the same time. They all are shocked how she managed to get something so weak to say to sound so insulting. Toph underneath the bandages goes wide eyed then gets angry.

"You did not just say that!", Toph says Earthbending the ground underneath the girl but she simply move a side at the last second calm and not scared. She gave something that Zuko could recognize... She has Azula's stare. She is like a big mixing pot. You never know what comes out.

"Really? I have seen worse.", The girl says in unimpressed tone.

"Okay. Your not lying about that. But I know your lying about the things my friends saw you do.", Toph says pinning the girl down.

"Fine! Ya caught me! Happy now?! But don't go blurting it on the streets! I don't need a mob chasing me!", The girl yells. The girl stares but it appears she is doing something but what. Aang starts getting a head ache. She looks through memories and bursts out laughing.

"BAH HA HA HA HA HA! YOU WORE A DRESS! CLASSIC!", The girl says laughing at the top of her lungs banging the ground, "AND WORE THAT SHAWL OVER YOUR HEAD IN A GOOFY MANNER! WHAT WHERE YOU?! FIVE?!"

She continues laughing. Aang gets embarrassed. She looked through _**personal**_ memories that he was NOT proud of {The dress memory}.

Sokka got a head ache next. A small smile became a large grin then she fell on the floor laughing again.

"OH MAN! YOU WERE THEIR PERSONAL IRON BUTT MONKEY! YOU WORE A DRESS, SUCKED ON A FROG, WERE PANTS LESS ON YOUR WAY TO KYOSHI, READY FOR LOVE MAKING FOR SUKI WHEN ZUKO ENTERED YOUR TENT INSTEAD, AND GOT HOPPED UP ON CACTUS JUICE! YOUR THE BUTT OF ALL JOKES!", The girl said laughing.

"I did not know that. And wish I could un-hear it.", Katara says looking at Sokka about the love making.

Zuko got a head ache. And she sighed and shook her head.

"Other than you seeing your uncle naked, a pirate mooning you, seeing your uncle flirt, and Sokka ready for love making. You've got nothing that interests me. But the whole 'chasing thing' was rather pointless and stupid of me to look at.", She said in down cast.

Katara got a head ache and saw nothing funny other than insults that she said and pathetic attempts at being fun like placing Momo on her head.

Toph got a head ache and same thing, she found very little to laugh at except remarks and nick naming.

"Well you guys had some interesting times. Well gotta scram. Oh and since you know who I am now, my name is Sabrina.", The girl says running off.


	11. The Final Battle and The Cure

As Sabrina {Let's say she picks up on things very quick}, Team Avatar, and The Lyoko Warriors neared the core of Sector 5, they see the X.A. William {I am going to make him silent}.

"If he destroys the core Lyoko will disappear!", Aelita yells.

"Not if we can stop him!", Sokka says pulling out his boomerang and it hits William on the back of the head.

"He is going to regret this!", Sabrina said forming a ball of green light in her hand. It absorbed energy and as it did it changed to the color yellow. After a few more seconds it went to pink. And after it reached it's max power it flashed various colors. With all her might she thrust the super charged Gamma Ray sphere into William's chest but merely burning herself along with the bystanders and William.

"I seriously got to work on that...", Sabrina said face palming.

Odd shots a volley of Laser Arrows at William as he doges. William tries destroying the Core even more.

Ulrich uses his saber and Yumi her fans to chase William away but loss all their hit points.

"Oh snap! We are toast!", Sabrina said with a matching look.

"Aww Man!", Odd said in defeat.

Zuko unleash a volley of Fireballs, Katara Waterbends the water to freeze William, Aang tries blowing him off into the Digital Sea, Toph used Metalbending, Sokka used his Boomerang. Sabrina formed a few balls of light and sent them at William each one imploding louder and bigger than the last.

"He is too strong!", Katara says.

"Let me handle this.", Sabrina said, "I know what has to be done. It's not going to be pretty."

After running up to William she was not very happy.

"Hey you! Ya you! I have problem with you and it's called being a criminal! So what's the matter chicken? Afraid I will kick your sorry behind into the mountains?"

"You've got to be kidding me! Is she seriously gonna anger him?", Sokka said.

"Let's hope it works though.", Odd said.

"I think I have a nickname for her. Smart Mouther.", Toph said.

"I hate to brake it you but it's hard to nickname her.", Zuko said.

"Oh sorry to offend you William but you are so going down!", Sabrina said forming another ball of light and starts squeezing it.

"What is she doing?", Aang said.

"She is trying to form something very hazardous.", Jeremie said looking at her abilities and seeing which one is activated, "I hope it doesn't explode like her last attack."

As the ball of light gets bigger she tried to keep it from getting bigger. As soon as the light becomes to great for her she throws it at William. As it nears him it starts pulsing. William is slammed into a wall unconscious.

"Let's get him out of here. But first I need to extract that specter.", Sabrina said.

"Solar System Ultima Power!"

As soon as she is done transforming she takes out her silver mirror and aims it at William.

"Solar System Nightmare BLAST!"

As the ray hits William the X.A.N.A Specter is knocked out of him and is absorbed into the mirror.

"Let's go home.", Sabrina said.

The next day Jeremie successfully creates the anti-virus.

"Good news! We have the Anti-Virus ready! Now for it to work you have to be in Lyoko, inside a tower.", Jeremie said.

"Let's go!", Team Avatar said heading for the scanners.

_"Transfer"_

_"Scanner"_

_"Virtualization!"_

Team Avatar heads for a tower that Jeremie activated.

"Okay I am running the Anti-Virus.", Jeremie said.

The anti-virus works.

"Yes! You guys now are able to leave. Also I managed to replicate X.A.N.A's portal program and managed to create my own. I have put the Anti-Virus into it so X.A.N.A can't infect anything.", Jeremie said.

"Thanks for all your help! We sure will miss you all!", Aang said.

"Oh I left some good bye gifts for you guys in Odd's dorm room.", Sokka said.

"Bye!", Team Avatar said hopping in. {**AN: Fun Fact: Time runs differently. In Team Avatar's world it's only been a few hours since they left. In Code Lyoko's time it's been a few months.**}

The Lyoko Warriors go to Odd's dorm and find a gift for each of them. Jeremie picks up the note.

_'Dear friends_,

_Hope you enjoy these gifts. For Odd, a Silver Dagger that was made in the Earth Kingdom. For Aelita, a gold and pink kimono from the Fire Nation. They have the best silk in the world. And the good news, Fire nation clothes are fire proof. For Yumi, some __stilettoes. These small stealthy daggers might be able to help you in Lyoko. For Ulrich, a pair of __Dual Dao Swords. Zuko left his pair at home but we managed to find some in your world and we got them for you Hopefully they help in Lyoko. For Jeremie, some scrolls from our world that will help you understand our world better. We hope you enjoy them._

_____Yours truly,_

_____Team Avatar._

"Wow these are nice. I bet these will come in handy!", Odd said.

"This kimono is really beautiful. If there is ever a dance this would be really great!", Aelita said.

"Wow, some these scrolls are filled with a bunch of stories from their world like this one tells a tall about something called a Lion Turtle.", Jeremie said.

"Well let's put these away so we don;t loss them.", Yumi said.

"Hopefully one day we might see them again.", Odd said, "I miss Sokka already..."


	12. Who is Sabrina (Author's Note)

**Binas:**

Wow you guys must really like my fanon character Sabrina. To tell you the truth she is a fictional version of me. I can't do anything she do. She is more explained in the Warped series (comical side of her), Light and Darkness (her solitude/loneliness/grumpy and the darker side, but she is still good), and Nicktoons Unite: The Experiment (Birth of my fanon character as in who I thought her up but Nicktoons Style) at the moment.

She might make cameos in other people's stories and might be under different names (Like in "Ghost in Yokai" by tazdeval where she is Masayo instead).

Another note, we share the same first name but I used a different last name. And I also changed up how she was bullied. I was not bullied that bad. It's mostly verbal which is way to fast for me to catch. This helps explain my hate for bullying.

Did you guys know that my fanon character has had several innovations and generations like from stick figures to anime looking appearance that you see on my profile (that is indeed the fictional me's fairy form)?She was something I made up when I was really little. She used to be named Charmgirl in one of my made up stories. Yeah lame name.

Back then she was a girl who lived in Charmtown and had to stop a witch from turning the world to stone. She had to trust herself to free everyone including her friends.

In the second story I written up for her she had to protect a unicorn and a fairy from the witch. Hence the idea of changing Charmgirl from a human with the power of trust and love to a half fairy. The unicorn was mean and made he sky dark and cloudy. the fairy made sunshine. Explains why she has light powers. the witch decided to take the unicorn and Charmgirl saved it. The unicorn and the fairy then returned home.

The second generation had her as a scientist who made a machine that allowed people to know what it was like to be cats. It accidently turned someone into a frog. She tried to fix it and got shocked by it. She was saved by Underdog. She gained some cat like thoughts like the use of a cat box (me being immature back then) along with butterfly wings. She was then shipped off to a facility to be experimented on but was too elusive for them.

Generation three is located here in her point of view: amaranthia*com/*modules/*newbb/viewtopic*php?topic_id=17241&post_id=370194#forumpost370194 This generation inspired Airbending and an extention to her light powers.

Generation four is here: avatar*wikia*com/wiki/User_blog:Derpyrebound/When_worlds_meet_(fandom_Cross_over)(Prototype_for_the_real_thing) Teh idea to make her a Sailor Scout begins here and inspires her shielding abilities.

Generation five is Coded of course. This the last story with her as a Sailor Scout.

Generation six The Warped Series. Explains her comical personality and hints at her origin.

Generation seven Nicktoons Unite. Explains her birth/origin.

Generation eight Light and Darkness. Explains her darker side. She IS NOT evil but is hard to get trust from and is a little more grumpy and hot headed.

Eight total generations at the moment. So you see how she evolved. Her name has also evolved.

G1- Sarah; G2-Sally; G3- Anonymous witness; G4 Sabrina (no last name); G5-8 Sabrina Pratt.


End file.
